User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Baku Omori - Deal!
Teru's POV "Ugh! I can't build my own deck!" I groan, lying sprawled across the bench with my legs up over the backrest, smoothing my skirt do that my underwear wasn't seen, my jacket hanging around my neck and shoulders by it's collar button touching the ground. A week ago, i drew a buddy rare and got my buddy, Illusions Master Kirin of the Legend world. She, obviously, is fashioned after a Kirin of Chinese mythology, but i couldn't build a deck to fight with! "Hey Teru, you should ask a friend of mine to build your deck for you." My friend, Kuguru said, sitting down next to me. "I doubt it'll be much help. These cards i have aren't really worth anything since i don't know how to use them and don't know how to back them up so i can win!" I say, looking at the purplette. "Well, just ask him. His name's Baku, you'll find him in the schoolyard, eating or talking to Gao. I have to go, bye!" She said, getting up with her bag and going out of the schoolyard. "Bye Kuguru." I say, waving to her as she leaves. I look at my 7 cards, including Qilin's, and sigh. "I guess i should give it a shot." I say, getting up and looking around, looking for a boy eating, and i spot him, also talking to Gao, another friend of mine. "Well, it's now or never." I say, and walk over to them. "Oh, hey Teru, what's up?" Gao asked, he, Drum and the boy i think is Baku turns to me. "Hey, actually, i have to ask you a favour. Baku, right?" I ask, looking at the brunette with a bandana. "Yeah? What is it?" He asks, stoping eating for a minute. "Kuguru said that if i needed help in building a deck, i could ask you. I got my buddy a week ago, so i kinda need your help to construct a proper deck." I say, and he raises an eyebrow. "Ok, but what do i get out of it?" He asks, and this time, it's Gao he speaks up. "Her dad's selling a bunch of old machinery that doesn't work, but still has all the parts, maybe she can repay you by asking her dad to give you one to work on or something." He said, and i nod. "My dad's got cars, radios, even old computers. Heck, there's a 59 Caddie sitting in our garage that my dad wants to sell to a junk shop since it just won't start. Maybe you can help him find out the problem so he can use it again." I say, and he perks up. "Girl, you got yourself a deal!" He said, and we shake on it. He puts his food away and i sit beside him on a bench, then he opens his toolbox, which is filled to the brim with cards. "Ok, what world does your buddy come from?" He asks, and i smile. "Legend world, her name's Kirin." I say, and she materialises in mini form beside me. "Someone say my name?" She says, and Baku gawked. "Seriously!? I've never met anyone in our grade who uses that world yet, but lucky for you, i have just what your looking for." He said, smirking. I smiled. "Thanks Baku, i suck at building decks." I say, and he shrugs. "Hey, it took me a while to learn how, but chill, you got me to build your deck." He said, winking at me. I smiled and turned to Kirin, who gave me the "I know you know he's cute." look, and i rolled my eyes, even if on the inside, i know she's right. "Ok Teru, time for your first battle." Gao said, and i nodded, our friends in the stands. "I don't think Teru's got a chance. Gao isn't a good fighter, but Teru doesn't even know how to battle!" Noboru said, and Okami smacked him upside the head. "Shut up, Noboru! You can do it, Teru!" She called, and i smiled. "I hope so!" I call back, and then i turn to the battle field of the Castle Stadium. "Buddy Fight!" Baku shouts, and we draw our flags. "Dragon World!" Gao shouts, and Drum waves the flag proudly. "Legend World!" I shout, and Kirin waves our flag. "Your move." Gao said, and i smirk. "I charge and draw." I say, doing so. I look at my cards and smirk. "I play my Swordsman Phoenix to the centre." I call, playing the card. Phoenix cries out and Gao nod. "Now, Phoenix, ATTACK THE FIGHTER!" I shout, and he gives another cry before attacking Gao, depleting 2 life points. "Your move." The speakers say, and now it's Gao's turn. "I play Systemic Dagger Dragon to the right, and Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left. Dagger, attack Phoenix, and once he's out of the way, Rapier, attack Teru." Gao commanded, and they did so. I gritted my teeth as Phoenix went down and i defended, loosing 3 life points. "Your move." The speakers said, and i drew a card. "Draw, charge and draw!" I shout, and look at my cards. "I play Vulcan Horuseus to the left to attack Rapier, Drive Vermilion to the left to stand by my side, and i equip Celestial Bow and Arrows!" I call, my monsters and weapons appearing on me. I jumped into the centre and Gao smirked. "Vermilion, we attack Gao together!" I shout, notching an arrow. Vermilion caws and attacks Gao, depleting his life points to 5, and now i attack him, depleting his life points to 3. "Gao, this isn't looking good for you!" Drum said, and Gao gritted his teeth as Rapier went down and i went back to my position in centre, my turn ending. "I know." He said, then got an idea. "I draw, then charge and draw." He said, and then growled again. Apparently, he hasn't gone up against Legend World just yet. "I play Extreme Sword Dragon to the right, Bloodwind Dragon, Elysreagar to the left, and i equip Dragonblade Dragobrave." Gao shouts, and once he has his weapon, jumps to the centre. He jumps at me with his Elysreagar and they attack, lowering my life points to 4, and since were both here in centre, he can't use Gargantuin Punisher!!. "Your move." The speakers say, so now it's my turn. "Horuseus, attack Elysreagar, Vermillion, attack Exterme Sword Dragon, while i got for Gao." I say, and let out a battle cry as i jump the boy, breaking my bow into 2 and turning them into two swords. I see the shock on his face as i attack him and lower his points to 0, his flag disappearing. "No way! I thought i had this one!" Gao said, then shrugged it off. "But hey, it was fun, right?" He said, and i nod, smiling. "Hey Baku! Thanks for the awesome deck!" I call, waving to him. "Teru, it wasn't the deck, it's the buddy fighter." He said, winking at me and giving me a pistol-hand, grinning at me. I hear Gao chuckle and i turn to him as Drum and Kirin join us on centre stage. "What?" I ask, looking at him. "You know, that's flirty for Baku." He said, and i raised an eyebrow, even if i was blushing on the inside, i kept it down. "Ok then, well, i have to go, bye!" I say, flipping my long brown ponytail over my shoulder, skipping off with Kirin, over to the balconies where Baku and the others were. "So, now with your part of the deal. Come on, my dad would be home working on the car or something else by now. Let's go!" I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him away. "O-Ok then." He stuttered, blushing a bit as we go. I giggle, he is just too cute. "Dad! I'm home and i brought a friend of mine!" I call as i brop my bag off in the living room and go into the garage with Baku. "Wow!" He says, looking at all the stuff on the ground. "Oh, hey Teru, who's your friend?" He asks, getting out from under his busted 59 Caddie. "This is Baku, and we had a deal that, if he built my BuddyFight deck, he could study the mechanics of something that interested him and maybe help you fix them." I say, gesturing to Baku as he looks around the room chopped full of clocks, toys, machinery of all kinds and so much, much more. "Wow, now that i see what i can be working on here, i haven't done enough to even out the deal!" He gasped out, looking around the room, stepping into it. "Well, son, take your pick! There are a bunch of things here you can dis-assemble, and sometimes one pair of helping hands isn't enough." My dad says, and a childish grin spreads across his face. "Seriously? Anything?!" He asks, and my dad nods. "Thanks!" He said, then we go over to an old TV, the one with the huge box at the back, and i hand him a screw driver as he stretches his hands. "Let's do this thing!" He said, taking it. Let the disassembling begin. As the day wore on, Baku and Teru looked at the inside of televisions, computers, cars, music players, clocks and more, disassembling and assembling them with help from Teru's father, and by now, it was late and they had both fallen asleep while reassembling a clock. Teru's father had contacted Baku's parents so that they wouldn't worry. There was no school tomorrow since it was a Saturday, and they were so asleep that both parents doubted they would be able to wake either to go home, so Teru's father wrapped them in blankets and put pillows beneath their heads, then left them to sleep. I awoke to quiet snores and the chirping of birds outside. I stretched and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and when i opened them, i was surprised to see that i was A), in the garage, and B), with Baku, who was also waking up only now. "Hey Baku." I say, and he jolts up a bit. "Oh, hey Teru. Did i sleep here?" He asks, and i roll my eyes. "Duh!" I say, yawning. "Ok then, do you think we'd be able to eat breakfast yet?" He asks, and i nod. "I can make breakfast, and we still have some mantou and wandouhuang left over from yesterday. You can eat that while i make the rice and some protein." I say, getting up and stretching. "Mantou? Wandouhuang?" He asks, getting up too. "Bread buns and pea-flower cakes." I say, and he slowly nods. It's only 5:30 and my dad's not usually up till 7, so i have time to make some sausages and rice before he gets up. I smooth down my skirt as i go over to the fridge and bend down to get the wandouhuang and manto as Baku sits down at the kitchen table. I retest the bread buns and put a plate of it and the wandouhuang on the table, then going to the thawing bowl on the counter, looking at the 10 sausages in it, then pour some oil on a pan and put it on the stove, turning it on and letting it boil. Then i began to cook the rice. "Mmm! This is good, who made this?" Baku asks, and i turn around to see that he was eating a block of wandouhuang. "I did, my grandmother taught me and my mom, she's upstairs with my dad and my little brother, Dan, all of whom are asleep." I say, and he nods, then continues to snack while i cook, eating a few bread buns while i'm at it. "So, you usually the one up first?" I hear Baku asks, and i nod. "Yeah, no matter what time i go to sleep, i'm always up at 5 or there about." I say, and i could imagine him nodding. "First 2 sausages." I say, taking them off the pan and onto the plate, giving it to Baku. "Thanks, i'll save one for you." He said, smiling at me. "It's fine, I can make more." I say, returning the smile. "Ok then." He said, and i turned back to the pan, putting 2 more sausages on it. "Hey Teru." A voice says, and i turn to see Dan, half asleep, sitting on the chair to Baku's left, and when he sees him, he freezes, then slowly turns to me, my back still turned to him. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend, Teru." He said, and i almost turned heel and kicked him to Mt. Fuji. "FYI, brother dear, Baku isn't my boyfriend, and also, he's sitting right next to you!" I say, and he turns to Baku, Baku turning to him, then Dan grabs his second sausage and eats it, not breaking eye contact with Baku. "Ok, you boys stare each other down and eat your breakfast while i make more." I say, chuckling and turning away to cook the rest of breakfast. By 6, breakfast is done being cooked and Baku and Dan are fighting for the last few pieces of bacon. "If you guys really want more, I can just cook more so you don't-" "No!" They both cut me off, making everything stop with their hands out to me. "Uh, we mean, no, you don't have to cook for us anymore, we have enough." Dan said, and stole the last piece from right beneath Baku's nose. "Trickery!" Baku gasped at him as he snarfed it down. "Here, you can have mine. I'm full, and you, young man. Don't steal other people's food!" I say, getting my utensils and pushing him my last 3 strips of uneaten and untouched bacon. Baku was unsure, so Dan started to come in for the take, but Baku began eating it when Dan's hand came into his line of vision. I laughed as i got half a bar of wandouhuang and ate it. These boys were hilarious. :) ~a few days later~"Hey, have you guys seen Baku lately?" I ask Kirin, Drum, Gao, Kiri, Tetsuya, Okami, Kuguru and Noboru as we get our stuff from our lockers. "Not lately, but here he comes now." Drum says, and point behind me, and we turn there and see him running here with something in his hand. He stopped before me, panting. "Hi, no time to explain, can i borrow Teru for a bit? Thanks!" He said, and pulled me away a few rows of lockers behind them. "Baku where have you-" But he cut me off. "Look, i'm sorry if i worried you, but i had to work on this." Baku said, holding out the small mechanical box. It's about as big as a Core Deck and it looks like one, but it's not. "Open it, it took me a while to perfect it." He said, and i took it from his hands. It opened like a small music box, and when it did, a small roll of paper began to roll out, and the key at the side spun. A sweet melody played as the words on the scroll came into view. "I love you.". I gasped and looked up at him as it stopped and he closed it gently. "Baku," I say, and i could see him tense. "I love you too!" I say, wrapping his arms around his neck, holding him and the little music box tight. "Be mine?" He whispered, hugging me back. "Of coarse, my little deck builder." I say, giving him a soft kiss on the lips before we part, only holding hands, fingers intertwined and walked back to the others, grins on our faces. "Aha! Finally!" Kirin said, and i smiled. "Yeah, finally." I say, giggling a bit. "Hey, at least i'm not the last, unlike you, Noboru. Or have you asked Okami out yet?" Baku said, and he blushed and glared at Baku. "Me, ask that wolf-girl out? Plu-leaze! I bet if i asked her, she would tear me limb from limb, not that i want to, anyways." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like a 5-year-old who didn't get his candy. "Awe! Too bad! You guys should get together, the kitten and the puppy of Aibo Academy, adorable!" Kuguru said, and Noboru's irises turned to flames and he growled at her. Hehehe, funny. :) Category:Blog posts